Memories In A Box
by charlottevioletbell
Summary: We all get to see some back story of The 7 Witches. But about what God's Gift? We know he loses his family because of a monters nest. But is that it? Didn't he have fond memories ? What were his parents like? What was the sister like since she gave her life for her younger brother. More chapters to come. Critics are welcome here. I appreciate advice to improve. Please review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there. First off I not new to fan . I had previous account but I forget my password. The stories on my old account are from my middle school days. If you care to read them my old name was sukariAlover I believe. Waring all of them except one I believe are complete (pronounce the French way) is my OC. If you played Conception II and seen the mini sub-event with Triche(spoiler) he mentions having a friend who is a S-rank disciple abroad who wanted a picture of God's Gift in a swimsuit (BTW is a reference to Feene's story arc. Also I didn't notice that most of the mini-sub events have references of all the girls story arcs untill my 3rd play through) Sorry If there spelling and grammar errors. I am doing this all on my phone. Enjoy⌒.⌒! PLEASE REVIEW THERE WILL BE FUTURE CHAPTERS

* * *

After a long day at the academy, Wake (aka God's Gift/GG) return to his dorm in a good mood. As he walked down the hall to his room, he reflected today's events at the academy.

 _I passed Miss Chloe surprise pop quiz, the cafeteria served my two favorite meals (cheesy potatoes sprinkled in herds with Sweet BBQ ribs),Torri and I took a relaxing walk through the woods during break,Narika, Choltz and I got partnered with a group project that's due 13 days from now,and I found a really good mystery book in the school's library._

He paused in his walking.

 _Yup a good day._ Wake smiled. He wished there were more days like this.

No labyrinths materializing.

No monster nests threating any cities or towns.

No monster roaming the city.

Just regular days like today. Hanging with his friends and only worrying on surviving the next test instead surviving the next battle with those vile creatures.

He sighed.

 _I wished things were different... I wish..._

Another sigh. Wake shook his head.

 _I can't keep wishing for things to be different. I have the power now to make changes now. I can protect mine friends and keep my promise to Kari-chan._ With a determine twinkle in his eye he continue his walk down the hall.

As Wake continued a boy with ebony colored hair styled in a low sided ponytail and amber eyes with a slight feline look pass down the hall. He waved to Wake.

Wake return the gesture. He recognized the disciple as his fellow Fencing Club member. His name was Jean De Terra. Called Nicky by his Fencing Club friends. "Hey, GG! What's up?" Nicky said in his chirpy voice.

"Nothing much, Nicky. What about you?"

"The same. I was just heading to my room. Oh yeah that was some pretty funny shit that happened in the dojo today. Am I right?" GG laugh at his friends crudeness. He nodded in agreement That was pretty funny thing to happen in the Fencing Club.

" Man, I didn't know that teacher could turn so fucking red like that. *laughs* Oh shit man. My sides still fucking hurt from laughing so much. Oh wow that was hilarious!"

Both disciples laughed out loud (lol).

" Well as much as I love chatting with ya, I need to go meet with my friend "Master". Last names"Bates". Nicky suddenly grinned.

"Care to join?"

He wiggles his eyebrow.

Wake raised his eyebrow slight confused.

 _Master? Bates? What kind name is tha-... Oh..._

"Uh...ATHEM...I.. you...that is... I mean..." GG stuttered and began blushing slightly.

Nicky's grin got wider and he took a step forward. Wake took a step back. Nicky's grin slightly deflated and he said," Oh come on man. Don't take it like that."

Wake gave him a blank stare.

" Don't take it like that? How am I not suppose to take it like that then?" he retorted.

"Calm down, calm down. I just...you know..." He smiles seductively at Wake. "...wanted to see how _gifted_ you really are."

"Well...you can just forget it 'cause I'll never let that happen."

"Aww...really? Not even a peek? Just a little one?"

"How about this. You'll never even it get to see my _gifted_ pair in your fucking wet dreams ya fucking perverted bastard." Nicky gaped at his companion. The other disciple smirked.

 _He's not the only that can be crude_.

Nicky quickly recovered his composure.

" Well,well,well. Using profanity are we? Two can play at that game."

Wake chuckled. As much as he wanted continue this dirty banter with Nicky, he really needed to get back to his dorm. He shook his head then said," Sorry,but I really to getting going. Besides didn't you need to meet your friend Master Bates?" His friend sighed. " Yeah, I do." Then he smirked.

Glad I run into GG.*snickers*My friend Master Bates will be more excited since I had this interesting conversation with GG.

"Welp, see ya later." Nicky said.

" See ya."

Nicky quickly gave God's Gift a once over with his amber colored eyes that had a hint of lust in them then hurriedly walked down the hall toward his dorm room.

Wake's light teal colored eyes had a slight discomforted look in them.

 _Did he just...nah. I must be imagining things._

He resumed his walk towards his room.

Finally reaching his destination, he opened his door and observed the condition of his room. A sigh escaped from his mouth.

 _Boy! I really need to clean my room._


	2. Chapter 2

Wake cautionly walked in to his room occasionally stepping over piles here and there. Books, clothing,crumbled-up paper, and other various items were littered all over his floor. Wake reached his un-made bed and toss his school books on to it.

He then took his shoes off and threw them into his already open closet which, by the way, was practically over flowing with laundry. He then preceded to remove his uniform. Once he had removed every article of clothing except for his boxers,he threw them into the closet as well. He walked towards his closet.

GG headed for towards that pile of laundry spewed on the wooden floor. Wake began to searched in the disarray of clothes for a comfortable (and clean) outfit.

He settled on a long sleeved button-up blue plaid shirt and some regular blue jeans. Finally feeling comfortable, Wake looked over his room and contemplated on what he could do first.

 _Let's see... I could wash my clothes first, but it's Friday and it can be pretty pack in the Washing room. Hmmm... Maybe organize my books... But I need to fix my book shelf._

 _I better make a note to go to the hardware store to buy some nails...and a hammer. What to do. What to do._

He crossed his arms and stared at the floor for made a face at the paper that was _littering-ly_ pooling around his feet.

 _Hmmm ... Well, I should picked all this damn paper off the floor for starters._

And that's what he decided to do. But just as he was about to bend over pick up the discolored English draft paper _(or is this my history it doesn't matter anymore. This thing is 2 months old any way.)_ his communicator beeped.

He reached in to his back pocket to get it but felt slightly he checked his other. Panicking increasing the teal eyed boy then realized that his comm. device was in is uniform pants. And they were in his...closet.

 _Damn. This is going to take awhile_.

25 minutes later ,Wake triumphantly held his comm. device in the air. !

 _I found it!_ He glanced at who was calling him. It was Choltz. He tapped the answered button."Yeah?"

"Hey, man what took you so damn long?!

"S-Sorry. I-uh kinda misplaced my comm. device. Anyway, is there something you need?"

"As a matter of we do."

"Well wha-Wait we?",he questioned

"Yeah me and Narika were wondering what day we can all met up to discuss project ideas we can do."Choltz replied.

" Right we need pick an idea by Monday."

"Yup" Choltz sighed. "I can't believe sis would give us a project just before exams are coming up. Man this blows." Choltz said sadly.

Wake chuckled at his friend's dismay."This project she gave us is supposed to help our grades get an extra boost. I'm pretty sure this project is meant to help us, not make things harder for us."Wake lectured his friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Your right man."Choltz reluctantly agreed. "Anyway,"Choltz continued,"What's a good day for you?"

"Oh umm... I'm not busy tomorrow."

"Awww...I have to help Mark out in the lab."

"Seriously? Can we meet each other after you get off?" Choltz remained silent for two minutes before finally agreeing that they could all meet up after he got of work tomorrow. They agreed(Narika is with Choltz at the moment too. Felt too lazy to edited her in the beginning.) to meet at the Computer Cafe at 4pm.

The two boys said their good byes and hanged up. Wake continued picking the paper off his floor.

15 minutes later, Wake finished removing the paper. With that out of the way he began to move his clothes that were laying on the ground out of his closet. As he was doing this action, he noticed more paper was hidden in the depths of the closet. Wake groaned aloud.

 _How the hell did that get there?_

He then dropped the questionably clean he stood in front of the He got on his knees. Then he stretched his arms towards the mess. His hand grabbed something solid, soft but not paper soft. Confused he gripped the mysterious item more tightly and pulled it out.

It was small cardboard box.


End file.
